Making a Mark
by PorcupineWeirdo
Summary: Our favorite half-dog-demon is trying to get a certain human-who-knows-how-to-find-the-jewels to realize that he loves her. Now that he’s found a way, what will he do? InuKag AU
1. Making a Mark

Hi, this is my first fanfiction with the Kagome and Inuyasha pairing, so be nice please! You can review if you want, but I'm not forcing you. Also, if you do happen to review, can you tell me what a lemon is? I'm always reading stories that say, "I might put a lemon in later," or,"No lemon I this story but my other one has a lime." What are they?

Okay, enough with my babbling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, but I do own this delicious cookie I'm eating.

Summery: Our favorite half-dog-demon is trying to get a certain human-who-knows-how-to-find-the-jewels to realize that he loves her. Now that he's found a way, what will he do?

Making a Mark

Chapter One

Iuyasha's P.O.V

"Are you sure it'll work?" I asked Shippo. We were going to Kaede to ask about Kagome. Kind of.

"Of course it will! A little trust please?" I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but Shippo found out. Now, he has the idea that Kaede would help us. We wouldn't say it was about me, but Shippo and his friend.

When we arrived at the hut, Kaede wasn't there, but her smell was strong and coming closer. Shippo and I waited not-so-patiently. When Kaede finally came, Shippo immediately blurted out the story. He forgot to mention it wasn't about me!

I was just about to kill Shippo, but the old hag began to speak.

"Well Inuyasha, I'm surprised that you finally decided to admit it, and I can't exactly tell you what to do," She paused, "but I will give you this advice. Make a mark of some sort, something that will stay forever, that shows your love." Kaede then stood up and left the hut, probably getting some herbs. Hmm…making a mark. What's that supposed to mean?

"Hey Shippo, what do you think she meant by that? Making a mark…hmm," I asked. Shippo probably had no idea. He shrugged and left.

I was going for a walk. Kagome was leaving for 3 days in a few minutes, so I left. I don't even know why. I arrived at the tree where we met. Such memories. From Kikyo's arrow to Kagome's meeting. I stared at the place where I was. Suddenly I got an idea. I walked up to the spot and touched it.

"Here goes nothing." I used my claws to carve the following: Kagome-The love of my life. –Inuyasha.

"I hope she'll find it." Kagome had already left. I sat down under the mark and waited for Kagome. I would wait forever if that were what it took.

Okay, I know it's short and I left you on a mushy "I'll wait forever" moment, but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. That is, if I get at least 0 reviews. I really don't care for reviews as long as they tell me how to improve and answer my question.

In order for your review to count in my At Least 0 Review List, these are the requirements:

How do I improve?

What is a lemon/lime?

Do not say to make it longer, I already know that! XP

Tell me how awesome I am.

By fulfilling these requirements, you get the cookie mentioned in disclaimer.


	2. What's Happening to Kagome?

Wow. I actually got a lot of reviews, subscribers, and favorites. I'm surprised. And, now I know what a lemon is! (Inuyasha walks in) "You should make a lemon about me a Kagome. He he." NO! Okay, to thank everyone, I'll make this chapter longer.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I probably wouldn't be doing this right now.

Making a Mark

Chapter Two

(I'm surprised I got this far)

Inuyasha P.O.V.

After a few minutes of waiting, I realized this was ridiculous. How could I wait under a tree for 3 days? And knowing Kagome, it'd probably end up 5. She can be so forgetful at times. But that's why I love her. (Feh…mushy moment.) I stood up and left for the village. I was taking a shortcut through the woods.

I got pretty far into the forest when I noticed something. I was being followed! I grabbed my Tetsiga (spelling?) and got prepared to defend myself. Scanning the area, I took note of a human-like shadow behind a tree. It had no scent. I ran to the tree and looked around. The shadow was gone. I growled, listened for any sounds, and sniffed. Again, nothing. I put the Tetsiga away, and growled once more. Just as I began to walk away, an arrow landed on the tree right next to me, missing my head by a mere inch. I slowly turned around to see her. Her black hair dancing behind her. Her eyes cold and near black, yet soft and beautiful. Her hands were holding a bow, while she looked like the devil, yet an angel. I whispered her name.

"Kagome…"

(Everyone gasps. Le gasp!)

Kagome P.O.V.

Ugh…my friends can be so annoying. And Hojo. I mean, he's sweet, but why the hell am I going to need a gift card to Babies R Us? Huh? I bet that grandpa told the school that I was pregnant! I'm not! God, he can be so annoying. Everyone's annoying! Phew…I need a break. As I walked by the tree, I noticed something different. There was some kind of mark on it. I stepped closer. Yah, there were words of some kind. The bark was covering most of it, but I could just make out the words.

Kagome-The Love of My Life –Inuyasha.

I stared at the words. I nearly fell down, but caught myself. Was it true? Was I dreaming? I took a seat on the ground. This was too much. My head hurt. I had to go back and ask him. Screw the tests!

(Heh heh, I've always wanted to say that!)

I ran back to the well, my head hurting like heck. I didn't bother to take my stuff, but just jumped in.

Once I was on the other side, my head felt on fire. What was happening? I moaned. I tried to climb out, but I was too weak. Eventually, everything turned black. Black as the night.

Okay, so much for longer. I got writers block, okay? Next chapter will be all Kagome.

Review!


End file.
